Criminal
by Nekomy
Summary: Porque el amor prohibido es mucho más emocionante que aquel a solo simple conocer; ¿logrará Ryou tener a su criminal favorito entre sus brazos?, One-shot, Songfic, RBxYB


Kathy: bien aclararemos algo antes

Canción: Criminal, de Britney Spears (aquí cantada por Ryou)

Yu Gi Oh! ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes son nuestros ¬¬ son de Kazuki Takahashi

Kathy: ahora sí esperamos que sea de su agrado

Steffy: que comience el fic n.n

* * *

><p><strong>)_Criminal_(<strong>

Hola, quiero contarte una historia, me encanta esta historia, y no me da pena decirla, ya que estoy con él y nada me detiene.

Lo conocí en el colegio, era uno de esos brabucones, con los que nadie se quiere meter, aunque, a mí parecer era muy tranquilo, pero dicen que a la hora de provocarlo, cualquiera podía morir.

Era encantador, parecía un tonto o aquello se hacía ver.

Me enamoré de él, no lo niego, aunque no me querría meter con él por ningún motivo, sin embargo unos días después del primer semestre de quinto año, lo habían metido a la cárcel por matar a un compañero de salón, y tres días después en las noticias, lo registraban como prófugo de la justicia, y aun así, estuve enamorado de él.

Mi mamá lo supo, no sé como pero ella tenía miedo, eso, según ella no era normal en un chico como yo, dice, que se enteró por que entró a mi habitación y hablaba dormido, estúpidos sueños…

Me hablaba, me aconsejaba, decía que eso era algo demasiado estúpido, esas cosas no eran buenas, hasta me quiso llevar al sicólogo.

Pasaron algunos años, solo dos, tenía a alguien en mi vida, pero para nada igual a él, aquel que tenía era un monstruo, siento que peor que él, me maltrataba, y mi madre creía que todo iba bien, pues, era todo lo contrario y ahora, más que nunca, sigo enamorado de él.

Una fiesta, malditas reuniones de bastardos incompetentes, para nada con mi estilo, fui con aquel monstruo, que lo único que hacía era echarme a un lado, como la escoba con el polvo.

Solo fui al baño, menos de cinco minutos, y al salir, lo encuentro coqueteando con otro de cabellos rubios, maldito, me les acerco, le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba y me arrastró lejos de allí.

-¡Qué te pasa!- me da una bofetada en la cara, no sé por qué aun lo soporto- ¡Es mi …!-

No logró terminar la frase, pues, algo detrás de él logró golpearlo, sacándole bastante aire. Era una sombra alta, de cabello largo, dio unos pasos más, era él, aquel criminal que me enamoró, aquel que de la cárcel se escapó.

Golpeó nuevamente a aquel bastardo monstruo hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que dijo, de las únicas veces que lo había escuchado, ahora era más grave.

-Claro, pero…- sonreí y me acerqué al bicho que se retorcía en el suelo- ¿Por qué ahora no te vas con el susodicho rubio eh?- lo patee en sus gónadas, emitió un grito pero poco me importó, solo me reí, por lo bajo claramente- ahora sí lo estoy.

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó, eso ¿era enserio?, me sorprendí aún más, claro que sí, no me importa, lo sigo diciendo es mi lema, ya no quiero que me detengan.

Así emprendí, mi nueva historia, estaría con él, aunque fuese solo por diversión o tal vez, amor.

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray<br>He is a rebel with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<br>**

"No te metas con tipos así… hazme caso… por favor…no lo hagas nunca" Eran cosas, que escuchaba de mi madre, aunque jamás les presté atención, sé que serán de gran ayuda, el día que me equivoque, por amar.

-Hemos llegado- me sonríes, yo solo te veo, no puede ser que me hayas encontrado, aun no lo creo, aquello me lleva a preguntarte.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- al hacerte la pregunta, solo giras y me ves.

-El corazón siempre encuentra lo que quiere, si lo consiente así- me dijo después de unos segundos, acercándoseme y tomándome de la mano, aunque hice algo mejor, lo besé.

Y por mí, él no es el diablo, es un ángel.

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason inside I just can't deny, I love that guy<strong>

Lo siguiente que viví con él fueron robos y asesinatos, a los dos nos encantaba ver sangre, aunque él siempre dice que la que más le gustó ver, fue cuando el muy tonto me quito… ¿quieren saberlo?... pues mi virginidad, por ello, le pertenezco a él

-¿Recuerdas cómo tomar el arma?- me preguntó entregándomela

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces iremos a 'comprar' los víveres- ante eso me reí y por premio recibí un beso en la mejilla

Llegamos al súper, entramos como personas normales, para nada sospechosas, mucho menos yo, según él.

Tomé algunas cosas de los estantes y llegué a la caja, él se encontraba cuidando desde la entrada, para que nadie intentase salir.

-¡Deme todo lo que tenga en la caja!- le grité al cajero apuntándole con el arma, haciéndome caso, lo mejor es que no había nadie en realidad, solo ese pobre cajero jaja.

Tomamos todo de la caja y el muy inocente cajero, tenía un arma debajo de su ropa, bastardo, me apuntó con ella, aunque yo también seguía apuntándole, estaba contra la espada y la pared, cuando, sonó otra pistola, y vi al hombre cayendo, cubierto de, su sangre.

-Vámonos- me tomó de la mano y salimos lo más rápido posible.

Aunque, ya nos habían captado las cámaras del lugar.

**He is a villain of the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscious, he got none, none, none, none<br>All I know, should let go, but no  
>'Cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart  
><strong>

"_Se les informa a todos los televidentes que dos ladrones, de igual contextura han robado en un súper cercano a la avenida que se dirige al palacio Buckingham, si tiene algún paradero de los responsables del robo y de que se nos acaba de informar de un asesinato, por favor, llamar al número correspondiente de la policía, para más información sintonícenos hoy en el noticiero estelar"_

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason inside I just can't deny, I love that guy<strong>

-Viste cómo cayó su sangre, horrible, jaja-

-Claro, le hubieras disparado una segunda vez-

Nos encontrábamos en la tina de nuestra 'cueva' refrescándonos de todo eso, ya que, siempre es bueno tener un poco de descanso después de toda esa acción.

-Sabes que teníamos que escapar- me besó la frente y me acorraló contra la pared- sino no podría hacer esto ahora…-

Me comenzó a besar el cuello, solo para ir bajando, haciendo que gimiera, más y más.

Y así, él hace que no me importe más con el mundo, solo, con él.

**And he's got my name  
>Tatooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm  
>So I guess it's okay<br>He's with me  
>And I hear people talk<br>Trying to make remarks  
>Keep us apart<br>But I don't even hear  
>I don't care<strong>_  
><em>

Siempre se me hizo bien terminar con él en la regadera de la tina, era lo mejor después de nuestras 'mini aventuras'; él dice amarme, pero yo, lo adoro.

Aunque siempre los que van contra Ra tienen sus castigos, nosotros no sabíamos aun aquello y por ello era que…

-Deben estar en este sitio-

-Rápido, rodeen el área, que no escapen-

-Armas listas, apunten firme-

-Hay guardias afuera- me dijiste, aunque te veías frío e indiferente, sé que estabas atemorizado.

-No temas, estoy contigo- te tomé de la mano, acerqué mi rostro a tus labios, aun con nuestras manos juntas, tal vez, esperando, el final, nuestro final.

-Mírame- me pediste tomando mi mejilla y levantándola- recuerda que…-

-¡Fuego!- se escuchó en el exterior, comenzando con el tiroteo

'**Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason inside I just can't deny, I love that guy<strong>

-Te amo… mi Ryou…-Es lo más bello que me has dicho, y se merece una respuesta.

-Yo te adoro y te amo igual… mi Kura…- y nos dimos, tal vez, nuestro último beso.

**'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason inside I just can't deny, I love that guy<strong>

-¿Hay algo a la vista señores?-

-Para nada, se han escapado-

-Pero… cómo…- tomó el comunicador- a todas las unidades, los fugitivos han escapado, repito, se han escapado-

O tal vez, solo es el comienzo…

**~¿Fin?~**

* * *

><p>KathySteffy:...

Ryou/Bakura:...

Yugi/Yami:...

Bakura: soy...un ¿criminal?

Yugi/Yami: cuando no...

Bakura: ¡qué hacen ustedes dos aquí!

Yami: nos invitaron ¿algún problema?

Bakura: claro que...- Ryou le tapó la boca con una mano

Ryou: ninguna chicos, tranquilos n.n

Kathy: bueno, ¿qué les pareció mi primer songfic?

Steffy: queremos saberlo

Bakura: recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes

Ryou: porque todos somos importantes

Yugi: si! los agradeceríamos muchísimo n.n

Bakura: -se quita la mano de Ryou de su boca y lo abraza- mi hikari! cantaste! tan bien que lo hiciste opacas a cualquiera!

Ryou: en- en serio? gracias 'Kura-kun n.n

Yami: ¬¬ "bien se saben las intenciones de Bakura al querer decir eso"- mira y abraza a Yugi

Yugi: jijiji Yami... calma...

Kathy: u.u... ya saben, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos n.n

Todos: nos despedimos! hasta el próximo fic!

**-/Sky Angels/-**


End file.
